dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
FTISLAND
Archivo:89-2.jpg Introducción *'Nombre:' F.T. Island (Hangul: 에프티 아일랜드) **'¿Por que? '''F.T. Island significa 'Five Treasure Island'. *'Nombre Alternativo: IVR *'Número de Integrantes: '''5 *'Número de Ex-Integrantes: 1 *'País de Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Genero musical:' Pop-Rock *'Color Oficial: '''Amarillo Intenso *'Nombre Club de Fans Oficial: Primadonna *'Agencia: 'FNC Music, FNC Music ' Carrera 'Pre Debut' En un principio, la banda apareció el 13 de Marzo del 2007 en la cadena M.Net en un programa llamado "Wanna Be Your Boyfriend" -''Dugeun Dugeun Yeochinmandeulgi (coreano: 두근두근 여친 만들기)-, en donde competían en un concurso sobre qué tipo de chico les gustaba más a las chicas. 'Debut' El grupo debutó oficialmente el 7 de Junio del 2007 en el programa de la cadena M.Net "M! Cou thumb|290px ntdown", sacando a la venta su álbum el día siguiente. Su primer álbum "Cheerful Sensibility" está dividido en dos estilos musicales claramente distinguibles, la primera parte es un estilo de balada-rock, mientras que la segunda parte es pop-rock, fue el sexto álbum más vendido en 2007, endiendo más de 79.000 copias. Su canción debut "Love Sick" permaneció en la cima del K-Pop durante 8 semanas consecutivas. Su primer álbum en Japón también fue el álbum más vendido por la sextalista Oricon. 'Internacionalización' Después del debut en Corea, FNC Music empezó a promover a FT Island fuera de Corea. El 31 de marzo de 2008, se llevó a cabo una sesión de autógrafos en Malasia en el Cineleisure Damansara. Su primer concierto se celebró en Tailandia, en el Royal Paragon Hall el 12 de Abril de 2008. El álbum debut Japonés de FT Island se tituló''Prólogo de FT Island'', y fué lanzado el 07 de junio de 2008, el primer sencillo que promovieron fue Airplay "Soyogi". El álbum consiste de ocho canciones, dos de las cuales son nuevas versiones de F.T.Island y Primadonna. 'Salida y Nuevo integrante' En mayo de 2009, se anunció que Oh Wonbin abandonaría el grupo y sería reemplazado por Song Seung Hyun con la FNC en prácticas como guitarrista y vocalista de respaldo. Con el cambio de nueva formación, FT Island lanzó el video musical de su mini-álbum canción principal "Bad Woman". Integrantes Archivo:90-2.jpg Los miembros son: Lee Jaejin, Seung Hyun, Choi Min Hwan, Lee Hongki,Choi Jong Hun *Choi Jong Hun (Líder, Guitarra Principal) *Lee Hong Ki (Vocalista Principal) *Lee Jae Jin (Bajista, Vocalista) *Song Seung Hyun (Segundo Guitarrista, Rapper) *Choi Min Hwan (Baterista, Maknae) Discografía 'Discografía Coreana' ''Albums Repackage Albums Mini Album Singles 'Discografía Japón' Albums Singles 'OST' *인순 이는 예쁘다 OST (In Soon es bastante OST)*Fecha de lanzamiento: 09 de noviembre 2007 **I Think I LOVE Saw *못말리는 결혼 OST (OST matrimonio imparable)*Fecha de lanzamiento: 09 de noviembre 2007 **Lately I (Lee Hong Ki y Nam Gyu Ri) *온에어 OST (On Air OST)*Fecha de lanzamiento: 20 de marzo 2008 **One Word *연가 2008 OST (OST antiguo)*Fecha de lanzamiento: 03 de abril 2008 (álbum especial con SG Wannabe y Choshinsung) **Love Is... *OST Eres Hermosa *Fecha de lanzamiento: 19 de octubre de 2009 y 02 de diciembre 2009 **Promise (Lee Hong Ki ft. Jung Yong Hwa) **Still/As Ever **Still/ As Ever *공부 의 신 2010 OST (Dios de Estudio OST)*Fecha de lanzamiento: 23 de enero 2010 **Don't You Know (FT Triple) *Heartstrings OST - Even It's Not Necessary (2011) Premios '''2007' *2007 MNet Music Awards » Mejor Grupo Nuevo Masculino (Lovesick) + Premio MNet.com (Lovesick) *26/07 MNet M! Countdown » (Lovesick) *29/07 Inkigayo (SBS) » Mutizen (Lovesick) *05/08 Inkigayo (SBS) » Mutizen (Lovesick) *12/08 Inkigayo (SBS) » Mutizen (Lovesick) *02/09 Blistex » Labios Más Hermosos *14/09 Music Bank (KBS) primera (Lovesick) segundo (Tormenta) *22/09 Festival de la Canción de Asia » Mejor Grupo Nuevo *14/12 Premios Golden Disk » Popularidad Anycall + Premio Mejor Artista Nuevo 2008 *Inkigayo » Premio Mutizen *Premios de la Música de Seúl » Rookie del Año (Love Sick) *Premios SEED Tailandia » Premio al Artista Asiático Más Popular *Korea Entertainment Awards » Mejor Grupo Masculino *Premios Golden Disk » Premio Popularidad YEPP 2009 *Korea Entertainment Awards » Premio Artista Masculino *17º Ceremonia de Premios a la Cultura Coreana y al Espectáculo » Premio Cantante Top Ten *MNet M! Countdown » I Hope *2009 Noche del Turismo Hallyu,Organizacion Nacional de Turismo,Korea:Premio Turista Hallyu Lifetime Achievement 2010 *Ceremonia de Artes y Entretenimiento » Premio Mejor Cantante Masculino *Premios Golden Disk » Cosmopolitan Rock Music Award 2011 *20th Seoul Music Awards: Bonsang Award *MBC Idol Star 7080: King Singer Award 2012 *12 de Enero Golden Disk Awards >> Best Rock Musician of the Year *19 de Enero Golden Disk Awards >>Cosmopolitan ‘Fun & Fearless Musician’ Award *21 de Enero Seul Music Awards >>Bonsang *09 de Febrero 2012 en M! Countdown, "Severely" *15 de Febrero 2012 en Music On Top , "Severely" *21 de Febrero 2012 en Music Show Champion, "Severely" *22 de Febrero 2012 en Music On Top , "Severely" *23 de Febrero 2012 en M! Countdown, "Severely" *26 de Febrero 2012 Inkigayo (SBS), "Severely" *29 de Febrero 2012 en Music On Top , "Severely" Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial (Corea) *Sitio Web Oficial (Japón) *Facebook Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial - Lee Hong Ki *Twitter Oficial - Choi Min Hwan *Twitter Oficial - Song Seung Hyun *Twitter Oficial - Choi Jong Hun *Twitter Oficial - Lee Jae Jin Galería 20090713 ftisland 572.jpg 20100125_ftisland_1-459x274.jpg Wallpaper.jpg FT Island wallpaper by SilverChainsaw.jpg spr12.jpg ft-island-yay-ad-1.jpg user41277_pic76264_1262112015.jpg ftisland-20081015-popseoul-small.jpg FT_Island-_2.jpg ftislandyt2.jpg ft island (2).jpg 20090216_ft_island.jpg FTISLAND.jpg fti6cc0ac0.jpg ft-island-cancel-concert.jpg Ftisland.jpg frddf.PNG lit1.jpg img16e.jpg FT_Island----01.jpg FT_Island----00.jpg FT_Island----03.jpg ftisland.png Ft islandd.jpg fxkttnw5ps9igk3u2cu1.jpg 7T.PNG 6.PNG 20110202_ftisland_1.jpg e7f34950.jpg forsiggy.jpg Ft_Island.jpg fti3.jpg FTIsland3.jpg FTIsland26.png FTIsland35.png FTIsland45.jpg 13041687452011043022062.jpg 64-2.jpg tumblrllnmjdyrfa1qzmuhw.png 304900197.jpg 20110523_ftisland.jpg FIVE_TREASURE_ISLAND.jpg f.t island j.jpg s6m7ts.jpg|CALENDARIO 2012|link=https://www.facebook.com/PrimadonnaMexico?ref=ts tl0-9396607_1_1.jpg|link=https://www.facebook.com/PrimadonnaMexico?ref=ts tumblr_lx0y83Pn9p1qabsvvo1_1280.jpg 731a9e42gw1doiud6y224j1.jpg tumblr_lx0wjx0kz51qauajd.jpg 397455_339086056116718_199712006720791_1197389_255015919_n.jpg FT-Island-Calendario-2012.jpg FT-Island-Litmus-Spring-2011-ft-island-20584469-1600-1200.jpg ftisland.jpg 8tv_contest_f-t-_islandbanner_506657947.jpg tumblr_lwro6r3P1y1qftb3mo1_500.png e03ba53e10c01e65bba167e.jpg F_T__Island__28.jpg 9gdiU.png FT+Island.png tumblr_lx0zhtbL7f1qauajd.jpg ft-island-double-date-album-ft-island-9068883-588-441.jpg tumblr_lwn4ziDnDd1qzcidao6_1280.png FT ISLAND.jpg cover-b.jpg 20090713ftisland01.jpg -3-F-T-ISLAND-3-ft-island-24443252-1024-768.jpg -3-F-T-ISLAND-3-ft-island-24443256-1483-2000.jpg -3-F-T-ISLAND-3-ft-island-24443257-1280-768.jpg 4_mini_album_cover-600x600.jpg FT_23762-600x399.jpg -3-F-T-ISLAND-3-ft-island-24443225-1113-740.jpg -3-F-T-ISLAND-3-ft-island-24443228-1113-762.jpg -3-F-T-ISLAND-3-ft-island-24443232-1348-899.jpg Videografia 'Videografia Coreana' thumb|left|295px|♫ FTIsland → Love Sickthumb|right|295px|♫FTIsland → Chendung thumb|left|295px|♫FTIsland → Hanasarammanthumb|right|295px|♫FTIsland → Until youthumb|left|295px|♫FTIsland → I am Happythumb|right|295px|♫FTIsland → After Love thumb|right|295px|♫FTIsland → HEAVEN + I love you Ver.2thumb|left|295px|♫FTIsland → HEAVEN + I love you Ver.1thumb|left|295px|♫FTIsland → Bad girlthumb|right|295px|♫FTIsland → Missing U thumb|right|295px|♫FTIsland → Rainingthumb|left|295px|♫FTIsland → Girls Don't Know thumb|left|295px|♫FTIsland → I Hope thumb|right|295px|♫FTIsland → Love Love Love thumb|right|295px|♫FTIsland → Remake '새들처럼' thumb|left|295px|♫FTIsland → Hello Hello thumb|left|295px|♫FTIsland → Severely 'Videografia Japonesa' thumb|left|295px|♫FTIsland → Flower Rockthumb|right|295px|♫FTIsland → So Todaythumb|left|295px|♫FTIsland → Satisfaction thumb|right|295px|♫FTIsland → Let it go! thumb|left|295px|♫FTIsland → Distance thumb|right|295px|♫FTIsland → Neverland(30 sec.) thumb|left|295px|♫FTIsland → Stay(Short ver.) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop